


Existence

by SluggBorne



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: After DevilMayCry5, Other, Other DMC characters mentioned, Spoilers, no ships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 10:42:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18071894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SluggBorne/pseuds/SluggBorne
Summary: SPOILER WARNING:If you haven’t beaten DevilMayCry5 you’ve been warned!!Please be aware that this has spoilers throughout.-  -  -A story for those not so please with the end of DevilMayCry5 and what had happened of V. Maybe there is more to it?





	Existence

After the end of Urizen’s reign, of the Sparda twins clash, and of the Qliphoth’s fall; things had resumed a skewed form of normality. Nothing would be the same. The Devil May Cry business had no longer been ran by the red coated devil hunter. Instead now things were taken care of by his nephew. And his nephew, Nero, had barely had time to even grasp that he and the legendary Dante were even related. That and Vergil was in fact his father. It still left his mind to wander as he recalled the mysterious man V. He had merged with Urizen and the two had become Vergil. He never would have guessed that all along he had been fighting along side the half of his father that was meant to be his humanity. He hadn’t known V very long, but still, he had grown accustom to his company. It felt odd not to have him tagging along or mysteriously appearing out of no where to poke at him that something needed to be done. This often ended in Nero shaking his head at himself ‘V didn’t ever really exist. Did he?’ There were still times it felt as if he could feel his presence. But of course that couldn’t be possible? Could it?

\- - - 

Perhaps it could.

There it was, remarkably, all that was left of what could have been the thought of V. Yes a thought, just as were Griffon and the other demon pets. Pieces right out of Vergil’s mind as they were. That’s how the bird had described it. But there it was. That metal cane that had been leftover after the defeat of the three familiars. Somehow that cane alone had summoned them before, during the climb up the Qliphoth. Dante had watched it off and on bring forth the nightmare. That fight now long over and now all that was left was this cane. How and why?

It glittered and gleamed as the sun shone down on it. How long had it been there? Alone and untouched by any and all. The cane looked as remarkable and flawless as it had the whole time it was used by V. But strangely, beside it was now an orb. There was no telling when the orb had formed. But it had been a long while and that long while it had sat there to recollect itself. Thought and imagination slowly crept in as did realization. Things that made something just ‘be’. Things that made it inquire ‘existence’. The orb was just as the ones when V would summon his pets. The orbs they waited in for him to bring them back forth as they were stalemated. But no pet came of this orb, no, slowly as if from ash itself there formed and pieced together a man. A familiar one at that, V. He laid face down, hand laying on the cool metal cane, eyes fluttering open. He stared over at his hand questioningly trying to recall how and why he was there. Slowly he sat up patting his free hand over his once again nude form— slowly black tattooed runes taking to his skin and his white hair becoming that midnight black it had been before. His brows furrowed, as he glanced at his cane raising it, a black mist had summoned forth his outfit he had remembered himself having from before. Now clothed again he stopped to simply stare at the cane. Was he not Vergil? A part of Vergil? A half of him? He recalled every thought and memory as if his own. Visiting Devil May Cry agency, fighting alongside Nero and all the in betweens. Everything except that of Vergil’s clear childhood and very life as Vergil himself. What and why was this?

V climbed to his feet now and leaned on the cane dazing into the direction of the now setting sun. Into the direction of the city, Redgrave City. The light reflected in his confused green eyes as he exhaled. A snarky familiar voice squawking in his ear interrupting the mans inner most thoughts. Griffon landed on his shoulder laughing in glee “Well damn!? I— I can’t believe this? I’m alive. We’re alive V” a bit surprised V turned his head to slowly gaze over and at the bird. Head tilted to the side as he always did. Though he did not look all that surprised the bird could sense the mans disbelief. V opened his mouth ready to say something then paused before shaking his head. Pressing his lips into a line as the bird chattered on “What’s going on, I thought that Dante guy killed us— what about that Urizen or Vergil guy? I thought you fused with Urizen!?”

V’s lip slowly curved upward on the left side. He actually felt as if he had missed the birds voice and company. His constant banter. Griffon continued to ask questions. He practically carried on a conversation all on his own. The man started to walk, not saying anything for a good while. Just letting the bird talk himself out, perhaps helping V figure things out if not at least keeping him thoroughly entertained. Soon he felt heat along side him. His panther like friend walking close and brushing against his leg. Shadow purred, growled and circled around. This felt normal. It felt... right. Along with all else that was going on he didn’t feel weak at all. He actually felt superb and bursting with energy. Stopping at the front of the city he stared down the familiar streets. He paused to raise a hand and look at his smooth flesh, a small embodiment of nightmare appearing and moving around in his palm before disappearing. Everyone was accounted for and yet, again, why was he here and how. The man followed only where his feet would take him and he wasn’t sure where that would lead. Maybe that was how it should be. 

Days passed smoothly and like liquid they flowed together. V had no sense of time nor care for it really. He had the energy and this overwhelming desire to go somewhere? He still didn’t know where that was though. But then he’d finally found his way to where he was going. He stood in front of a familiar building with a big glowing sign that read ‘Devil May Cry’. He hadn’t expected to find himself here again. Yet here he was. He pushed open the doors and walked in expecting to see Dante lazing about. For whatever reason that was a memory that hadn’t stuck— he didn’t know anything of Dante’s journey down into hell again. As he walked in, it was vacant. Only him and his two smaller familiars. He frowned and stepped in looking around as he took his time one step after the next up to the desk. Something familiar peeking from under distasteful naughty women magazines, V felt lured in, brushing them aside and reaching under. Out he pulled a book of poetry. He knew this book. It knew him too. Gold on the cover staring back at him with the same letter that was his name.

As if all time had froze, things filled into the mans mind as he went wide eyed. He was not Vergil and Vergil was not him. Suddenly he knew this and with all certainty, it was for a fact. There were no doubts. He had been given a life of his own. The book told him this— a book that Vergil had told Nero to hold onto and with good reason. Perhaps he had spawned from Vergil’s mind at first. But so had the familiars and they were all capable of their own thought and being. They existed individually— and no matter how V had played out before. He too was now his own person. He looked down at the now opened book and found him self reciting a line “The imagination is not a state: it is the human existence itself” a small smile finding its way on the mans face. He shuts the book and and slowly looks behind himself as the front doors to the business creak open. 

Nero walking in from a job had expected no visitors. Especially not any that didn’t exist. But that was just it, V did exist. He stopped in his steps staring at the familiar face “...V!?” He said in a surprised tone. Slowly turning to face Nero with his still perched bird and loudly purring feline, the man smirked and tucked away the book. Moving to set his metal cane against the floor he leans and says with a pleased tone “so I am”


End file.
